Ikemen from America
by Mike Lith
Summary: "Oh, Sakura... aku hari ini ketiban sial"/"Hei Hinata lebih baik kau mencari jodoh dari sekarang saja! dari kita bertiga hanya kau yang masih jomblo" /"Hei hei lihat! Itu cowok ganteng!"/Warning: AU,Typo, OOC, and many more/


Ikemen from America

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: _AU_ , _Typo, OOC, and many more_

Seorang gadis berlari kencang dengan pita sekolah yang belum terikat, ia terlihat sangat terburu-buru, keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya.

"Gawat! Aku bisa terlambat kalau begini ceritanya! Ini semua gara-gara Hanabi karena batrai alarm ku dicabut"

Hinata terus berlari sampai terlihat gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba terasa ada yang menabraknya dari belakang, dan karena itu Hinata terjatuh.

" _Sorry!"_

Terlihat lelaki yang sedang berlari di depannya dan memasuki gerbang sekolah, sepertinya ia yang menabraknya. Kemudian Hinata berdiri dan berteriak.

"Lihat-lihat _dong!"_ kemudian ia berlari dan memasuki wilayah sekolah, ia berlari menuju ke arah kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga, ia pun sampai juga di depan pintu kelasnya. Untungnya gurunya belum datang kemudian ia duduk di kursinya.

"Yo Hinata! Tumben kau telat datangnya" seorang gadis dengan rambut seperti permen kapas menyapanya.

"Oh, Sakura... aku hari ini ketiban sial" Hinata mengikat pita yang berada di kerah bajunya tanpa melihat Sakura, kemudian datanglah seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna _cream_ dengan merangkul Sakura.

"Hei hei tuan putri kenapa kau terlambat? Biasanya kau yang paling pertama datang"

"Oi _Pig!_ Leherku sakit kalau kau merangkulku begini"

"Heee~ iya iya, jadi kenapa Hinata terlambat?"

Hinata melihat kedua temannya dengan menghela napas, kemudian memijit keningnya.

"Hanabi mencabut baterai alarmku karena tadi malam aku tak memperbolehkannya tidur larut malam, akhirnya jadi begini"

Sakura dan Ino hanya mangut-mangut, kemudian Ino teringat akan sesuatu.

"Eh iya! Aku baru ingat kalau hari ini ada murid baru yang pindah ke sekolah kita! Dia berasal dari luar negeri katanya~!"

Mata Ino tampak berbinar-binar ketika menjelaskannya, Hinata dan Sakura tertarik dengan perkataan Ino.

"Hee? Benarkah? Aku jadi penasaran" kata Sakura dengan gaya berpikir, sementara Hinata hanya bertopang dagu, Ino yang melihat Hinata kemudian menyeringai.

"Hei Hinata~ lebih baik kau mencari jodoh dari sekarang saja! dari kita bertiga hanya kau yang masih jomblo"

Ya, Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino adalah teman masa kecil, mereka selalu bersama setiap saat, bahkan mereka selalu satu kelas dari SD sampai SMA, sebuah takdir yang jarang ditemui bukan? Sakura dan Ino sudah mempunyai pacar. Pacar Sakura bernama Uchiha Sasuke, mereka berdua menjalin hubungan hampir 6 bulan, sementara pacar Ino bernama Sai, mereka menjalani hubungan selama 1 tahun.

Tentu saja mereka berdua sangat perhatian pada Hinata yang belum memiliki pacar, bahkan mereka berdua pernah beberapa kali menjodohkan Hinata dengan teman lelaki mereka, tetapi Hinata menolaknya mentah-mentah hingga mereka berdua menyerah.

"Hahhh aku tak mau menghabiskan waktu ku dengan hal yang seperti itu, aku bahkan hampir mau muntah ketika melihat orang sedang bermesraan"

Perkataan itu seperti menyindir Sakura dan Ino, tetapi mereka berdua tidak mempermasalahkannya, karena mereka sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Hinata.

"Oh ayolah Hinata~ apakah kau mau menjomblo seumur hidup? Jangan sia-sia 'kan kehidupan masa muda Hinata!"

"Aku setuju dengan Ino _Pig_! Kita berumur 17 tahun hanya sekali dalam seumur hidup!"

Ino dan Sakura sampai harus menggebrak meja Hinata sampai menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berada di kelas, Hinata kaget dengan tubuh tegapnya menatap kedua sahabatnya tersebut, kemudian ia berdehem untuk memperkeruh suasana.

"Aku tahu akan hal itu, tetapi _errrr_ bagaimana ya? Aku belum tertarik dalam akan hal berpacaran, hanya saja yang aku tak suka dengan berpacaran di umur 17 tahun itu adalah kelabilan dari remaja itu sendiri, jadi aku tak suka"

 _Skakmat_ , Sakura dan Ino hanya diam saja. mereka berdua berpikir itu benar juga, zaman sekarang kelabilan remaja bertambah pesat, dan dalam hal kelabilan mereka berdua tergolong dalam hal itu. Hinata yang melihat kedua sahabatnya kemudian menepuk tangannya.

"Hei, sadarlah! Jika kalian termasuk remaja labil, lebih baik berlatihlah untuk mengontrol emosi kalian"

Sakura dan Ino menatap Hinata dengan terharu, kemudian mereka berdua memeluk erat Hinata.

"Huweee Hinataaa! Aku tak menyesal selama ini berteman denganmu~~"

"Aku juga!"

"He-Hei sesak! Lepaskan!"

 _Teng tong_

Bunyi bel menandakan bahwa seluruh siswa siswi akan memulai pelajaran pertamanya, Sakura dan Ino melepas pelukan mereka dari Hinata.

"Aaahh~ aku ingin sekali memeluk Hinata lebih lama lagi"

"Itu benar _Pig,_ Hinata wangisekali _sih_ "

"Kalian berdua ingin membunuhku ya?"

Sakura dan Ino hanya nyegir kuda, kemudian mereka berdua menuju ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

 _Greekkk_

Pintu kelas terbuka, seorang guru berambut putih dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya memasuki kelas, semua yang berada di kelas berdiri.

"Selamat pagi" mereka membungkuk hormat pada guru laki-laki tersebut.

"Pagi, silahkan duduk kembali"

Para siswa siswi kembali duduk, sang guru mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas, kemudian ia berdehem.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan anak baru, ia berasal dari luar negeri jadi berteman baiklah dengannya"

Seluruh siswa siswi yang di kelas menjadi heboh karena perkataan sang guru, mereka bertanya-tanya apakah murid baru tersebut laki-laki atau perempuan. Sang guru pun yang mendengar kebisingan di kelas kemudian menenangkan muridnya.

"Tenanglah! Untuk anak baru silahkan masuk"

Seorang anak dengan rambut pirang berwarna kuning dengan mata berwarna biru lautan memasuki kelas, para cewek yang berada di kelas kegirangan. Hinata yang melihat murid baru tersebut kaget, kemudian ia berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ka-Kau!"

Hinata menunjuk murid baru tersebut, sementara yang ditunjuk hanya tersenyum saja.

"Oh? Kalian saling kenal?"

"Ah tidak kami berpapasan tadi" sang pemuda hanya tesenyum, sementara para cewek semakin menjerit kegirangan.

"Oh begitu? Kalau begitu perkenalkan dirimu"

"Baik, namaku Uzumaki Naruto aku pindah dari Amerika karena pekerjaan orang tuaku, aku berdarah Jepang juga sehingga aku bisa bahasa Jepang dengan lancar, kalau begitu mohon kerja samanya!"

"Oh ya, kalau begitu kau duduk di sebelah Hyuuga- _san_ di pojok sana"

"Ah ya"

Kemudian Naruto berjalan ke tempat duduknya, Hinata hanya melongo saja.

"Mohon bantuannya ya"

Naruto tersenyum kepada Hinata, sementara Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan kaku. Pelajaran pertama pun dimulai.

.

.

.

 _Teng tong_

Bunyi bel istirahat, murid yang berada di kelas berhamburan keluar menuju kantin, beberapa dari sebagian kelas hanya berada berada di kelas karena membawa bekal.

"Hei Hinata! Makan bareng yuk!"

"Iya"

Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino berjalan menuju pintu kelas, tetapi guru yang masih berada di kelas menghentikan langkahh mereka bertiga.

"Ah Hyuuga- _san_ bisakah kau membantuku?"

Hinata yang merasa terpanggil kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah gurunya yang berada di meja guru.

"Ya Kakashi- _Sensei_ ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tolong kau tunjukan Uzumaki- _san_ seluruh fasilitas yang berada di sekolah kita ini, ia belum tahu lokasi kantin dan sebagainya"

Hinata hanya melongo saja, mengapa harus dia? Bukankah bisa saja cewek yang lain membantunya selain dia?

"Ke..Kenapa harus aku _sensei?_ "

"Karena kau sepertinya terlihat akrab dengannya"

Oke, sepertinya gurunya ini salah paham akan hal dirinya dengan bule ini, ia hampir terlambat dikarenakan olehnya, tentu saja Hanabi termasuk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu akan ku lakukan, Sakura! Ino! Kalian duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul" Sakura dan Ino kemudian nyengir, sepertinya ini akan menjadi kesempatan Hinata untuk mendapatkan pacar, pikir mereka.

"Oke! Semoga beruntung Hinata"

Sakura dan Ino kemudian meninggalkan Hinata, kemudian Hinata menatap mata biru Naruto.

"Jadi... kita akan kemana dulu?"

"Hmmmm... ke..."

Hinata menunggu jawaban Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya bergumam sambil memikirkan kemana tempat pertama yang harus dituju"

"..."

Hinata masih menunggu.

"..."

Sabar, Hinata sambil menunggu.

"..."

Oke, tensi Hinata tampak sedikit naik, ia masih setia menunggu.

"...ke..."

' _OH AYOLAH! KAU MENGHABISKAN WAKTUKU!'_ jerit Hinata dalam hati, ia kemudian menepuk dahinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin, aku lapar"

"Oh _yeah! It's good idea!"_

Naruto menjentikan jarinya, tampak ia setuju, Hinata hanya menghela napas.

"Lewat sini"

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke kantin, banyak yang memperhatikan mereka—tidak mereka hanya memperhatikan Naruto, tentu saja yang memperhatikan Naruto kebanyakan para cewek yang menjerit.

"Hei, maafkan aku soal pagi tadi, aku tak sengaja menabrakmu"

"Oh ya, itu tak apa"

Hening, tak ada yang berbicara, yang ada hanya jejeritan para cewek yang sedang _fangirling_.

"Hei hei lihat! Itu cowok ganteng!"

"Kyaaa! Aku ingin jadi pacarnya"

"Tampannya~~~!"

 _Ugh,_ Hinata menutup kupingnya dengan menggembungkan pipinya, Naruto yang melihatnya tertawa kecil dan menoel pipi Hinata dengan telunjuknya, ia pikir Hinata sangat imut.

"Gara-gara kau disini sepertinya aku harus memakai _earphone"_

"Hei kenapa kau menyalahkanku?"

"Tentu saja karena kau adalah murid baru, apalagi berasaldari luar negeri, itu adalah hal yang sangat jarang"

"Apakah karena tampangku yang sedikit kebaratan ya? Menurutku tampangku ini standar di Amerika"

Naruto memegang wajahnya sendiri, ia bingung dengan orang Jepang karena menurutnya tampangnya ini sangat biasa di Amerika.

"Tentu saja di Jepang tidak banyak orang dari luar negeri, jadi itu menjadi pembicaraan, apalagi rambut kuningmu itu, itu alami kan? Kebanyakan orang Jepang mengecat rambutnya supaya terlihat keren"

"Heee kau tahu banyak ya tentang _style fashion_ ya"

"He-Hei itu adalah hal umum di Jepang!"

Pipi Hinata memerah karena digoda oleh Naruto. Hei tunggu! Bukankah mereka berdua ini seperti sepasang kekasih? Mereka berdua terlihat mesra, Hei Hinata! Apakah kau sadar!

"Nah kita sampai, ini adalah kantinnya kau harus mengingat jalannya, kalau begitu kau mau pesan apa?"

"Ah minuman saja, aku tak lapar"

"Baiklah kau tunggu disini sebentar, aku belikan"

Kemudian Hinata memasuki kerumunan yang berada di kantin tersebut, Naruto hanya menunggunya.

"Hei itu kan Naruto? Kita hampiri yuk!"

"Eh iya! Itu kan anak baru yuk!"

Tiga cewek menghampiri Naruto, mereka kemudian memberikan Naruto dengan sejumlah pertanyaan, tentu saja Naruto terganggu akan hal tersebut.

" _Nee~_ kasih tau alamatmu _dong!"_

"Oh ya nomorr kamu berapa?"

"Kamu punya pacar gak?"

"A—ah itu..." Naruto kemudian melihat Hinata yang sudah membeli minuman dan makanan.

"Ah maaf! Ada seseorang menungguku!"

Naruto pun meninggalkan ketiga orang cewek tersebut dan berlari menuju ke arah Hinata.

"Hei kenapa kau?"

Hinata kemudian membawa Naruto menuju taman sekolah, dan duduk di salah satu tempat duduk di taman tersebut.

"Hahhh beberapa gadis menghampiriku dan memberikanku banyak pertanyaan! Aku tidak tahan!"

"Oh gitu, nih minumannya dan makanannya"

"Eh! Aku kan tak memintamu untuk membeli makanan!"

"Hahhh dari raut wajahmu kau terlihat kurang tenaga jadi aku belikan, tak usah mengganti uangnya"

Naruto kaget, kemudian tersenyum. Tangannya pun mengambil makanan dan minuman dari tangan Hinata, secara tidak sengaja tangannya bersentuhan dengan jari-jari Hinata yang lembut. Ada semburat tipis di pipi Naruto.

"Terima kasih"

"Sama-sama"

Mereka berdua pun memakan makanan yang berada di tangan mereka, Hinata melihat Naruto yang memakan makanannya dengan lahap kemudian ia tersenyum. Ada kotoran yang menempel di pipi Naruto, ia yang melihatnya mengambil sapu tangan berwarna ungu yang berada di kantung jas sekolahnya, dan membersihkan pipi Naruto.

"Hei, ada kotoran di pipimu, kau memakannya dengan lahap"

Sementara Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya tersenyum, tanpa disadari mereka berdua ada empat mata yang mengawasi mereka di balik pohon.

"Hei _Pig!_ Mereka cukup cocok ya, aku ingin memotretnya!"

"Hinata, Hinata~ kau mengatakan bahwa benci melihat orang bermesraan, tetapi dia bermesraan dengan orang lain~ _fufufu~"_

"Hei hei, bukan begitu Ino! Hinata mempunyai sikap perhatian pada semua orang! Bisa jadi ia bisa bersikao seperti itu pada orang lain juga!"

"Heee~ tetapi kau ingat sewaktu kita menjodohkan Hinata dengan Kiba? Pada saat Kiba memakan bekalnya dan ada kotoran di pipinya, Hinata tidak bersikap seperti itu kok"

"Eh yang benar!? Aku tak memperhatikannya!"

"Sebab itulah kau harus memasang kacamata di matamu dasar jidat"

"Apa kau bilang!"

"Ah, mereka berdua pergi"

Hinata dan Naruto berjalan menuju ke ruang musik yang berada di gedung sebelah utara, sementara Ino dan Sakura masih bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"Kita ikuti mereka _Pig_?"

"Tentu saja ayo!"

.

.

.

"Oh ini ruang musik"

Naruto melihat-lihat alat musik yang berada di ruangan tersebut, terdapat piano, gitar, seruling, alat perkusi, dan sebagainya.

"Ya, apakah kau bisa memainkan sesuatu?"

Hinata sedikit penasaran dengan Naruto, sepertinya Hinata sedikit tertarik dengan Naruto.

"Oh tentu saja!"

Naruto berjalan menuju _grand piano_ yang berwarna hitam dan duduk di hadapan piano tersebut, Hinata kemudian menuju ke arah Naruto yang sedang duduk dan berdiri di sampingnya. Jari-jari Naruto sudah berada di _tuts_ piano, dan memainkannya.

Jari-jari itu sangat lincah di atas _tuts_ piano tersebut, Naruto memainkan lagu _Canon Rock_ dengan sangat indah. Hinata menikmati permainan piano Naruto.

"Yap selesai! Bagaimana?"

"Lumayan"

"Eh? Kok lumayan? Seharusnya bagus!"

"Ahahaha iya iya~ sangat bagus kok"

Mereka berdua kemudian saling bertatapan dan kemudian tertawa bersama, sepertinya benih benih cinta sudah mulai tumbuh di antara mereka berdua, dan inilah awal dari kisah mereka.

.

.

.

 **END**

Seharusnya aku ngelanjutin My Stupid Bro tapi malah nulis ini ;;-;; oke buat yang menunggu sabar ya. Fanfict ini terinspirasi pada saat ngedenger lagu 'Angelic Angel _'_ di Love Live School Idol Movie, kenapa ya? Padahal isi lagunya bukan percintaan _teehe~_ _thanks for reading!_

.

.

.

OMAKE

Dua orang yang mengintip dari jendela ruang musik hanya tersenyum melihat sahabat mereka.

"Kyaaa Naruto jago main piano!"

"Sepertinya Hinata tertarik dengan Naruto deh, jidat"

"Tapi mereka kelihatan serasi sekali!"

"Gimana kalau kita ngejodohin Hinata dengan bule itu?"

"Eh iya juga ya? Hihihi"

"Benarkan? Hihihihihi"

Cekikikan dari dua orang tersebut terdengar mengerikan, bahkan murid yang sedang melewati mereka langsung lari.

Sementara Hinata langsung merinding, memegang lehernya dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ti..tidak"

Hinata hanya tersenyum kaku, sementara Naruto kebingungan dengan sikap Hinata yang aneh.

' _Aku punya firasat buruk_ '

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
